Through The eyes of a stranger
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: Warning :Contains implied assult, third person POV, possibly A/U. New Boy Tim has noticed something is wrong with the Major, Henry has had way too much to drink and learns his actions have consequences, Radar is not happy and they are all connected.


Rating: R due to implied subject content

Pairings: Implied Hawkeye/ Margaret, Margaret/Frank and None consensual Margaret/Henry.

Warning :Contains implied assault , third person POV, possibly A/U.

Disclaimer, I do not own mash or the characters. Hence not making any money from this. Please don't sue me nice people at Fox.

Wrote for the wonderful **sneakyangel** on livejournal.

Dear Journal,

Ma suggested in her latest letter that this might be a good way for me to cope with the war and as ma always knows best then I shall. Most people I know use journals to write about boring stuff like the food (horrible) and the place they are at (very green and military, but Korea as a country is beautiful. Or was till we started to blow it to bits!). I think though that is boring and so I shall write about the people.

The head nurse here is a blond stunner called Major Margaret Houlihan. She was an Army Brat but today she was not acting like herself. I am not exactly sure what herself is, after all I have only seen her in the OR (also horrible) so I am not certain weather what I have just stated is fact or not. I am fairly sure though that her reaction when Captain "Hawkeye" Pierce came back of R and R and tried to kiss her was not normal. She just stood there all stiff and like a statue. She did not respond at all. Some of the other guys here said she would have either kissed him back or yelled and pushed him away but she did not. She just stood there and she seemed a bit scared. Another thing she usually pushes her nurses in post op and OR and the like. I think that's to get them to reach their full potential, she just appears to be that kind of person. Today she did not, she was very mechanical. It was like she was on some kind of auto pilot or not really with the rest of us. And if that's not enough of an indication she was out of sorts then the fact that her and Major Frank Burns (Resident pain in the neck) did not go to her tent for the nightly inspection of the duty rostra. He actually limped back to the Swamp last night with an expression of a wounded puppy dog. He seemed to be really upset about something but when I made the mistake of asking if he was alright I ended up with my butt meeting mud. Personally I do not think that discussing the duty rostra is all they are doing but who am I to judge?

It is not just Major Houlihan that has been acting a little strange lately. Radar O Riley, our company Clerk and Colonel Blake have been to. A quick word about Radar and Henry, it is apparent that Henry has no clue about what is going on around him. Everyone knows that it is Radar that is keeping this camp running as good as it is. Much to the Majors disappointment it is not military at all but if wounded get to us then there's a good chance that they are leaving alive. That to me is pretty damn good!

But back to Henry (as everyone calls him). It is a small miracle, seemingly, to find him more than to yards away from a source of alcohol. Obviously that does not apply when in the OR but out of or he is usually decisively not truly sober. Today that was not the case. I think he may have been nursing the worse hangover the camp has seen since Trapper decided he wanted to go home. Henry is usually a pretty fun guy to be around but lately he has been in a mood worse than my father when he found out that my sister was having a baby. Actually our Jane would have been a good mother if she was not fourteen but I am digressing again. Anyway Henry has been intolerable to be around; if Frank Burns is the resident pain in the tooshie then Henry Blake has been acting like an arsenic enema administered by a blind three year old.

Come to think of it though Radar has not been his usual cheerful self today either. He even turned down a slice of fruit cake my mother sent me. Last time Ma sent a fruit cake he ate the full lot himself! And he seems to be avoiding going to Henrys tent. That is really odd since normally it is hard to establish where Henry ends and Radar begins. It could be due to Henrys hangover but he seemed to be really angry towards Henry.

Something else just does not add up either. One of the "higher uppers" from the nurses Corps. arrived earlier on. It would be a natural assumption for her to go talk to Major Houlihan with her being the head nurse and all but no, her and Radar disappeared into henrys (Unoccupied) office and according to Vollimer spent two hours in there. I guess she managed to avoid the dark cloud of anger and gloom that was above Radars head all day. According to Maria Dish (She has just been in, I'm currently in the O'club writing this) she is Major Houlihan's boss. I then saw her go into Major Houlihans tent and when I walked past someone was crying in their. Anyhow Major Houlihan had spent a very long time in the shower, (boy what a body she has, I caught a glimpse once, I thought she was someone else!) whilst Radar was talking to the higher upper. She was crying in there, kept scrubbing herself like she was trying to wash imaginary dirt away.

Sorry about the smudges Journal, its just that they just walked in. Major Houlihan (now to be known as MH because it takes forever to write that out) and the Higher Upper. (I just heard that she is lieutenant Colonel Pryor.) As I am stuck on bar keeping duty (Sometimes a guy's hobby just is not worth it!) I am now trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. I would put the jukebox on but somehow it does not seem appropriate given the gestures coming from the table they are sat at. However I can not help but notice that MH has bruises where no lady like her deserves to have bruises. I have heard on the camp scuttle bug that Maybe Colonel Blake had, well drank , maybe a beer or four too many last night. I also heard that his bad mood as of late was down to her going over his head a lot as of late. She has good reason to; Captain Macintyre should not have dressed the camp skeleton up in her unmentionables. That and a long catalogue of unmilitary and stupid (maybe even dangerous, hum) behaviour. I digress again.

Maybe Colonel Blake should have listened to Trapper or Radar last night when they told him not to. I am not exactly sure what they were warning him about but it does not sound good. He was definitely drunk though but that no excuse.

That's interesting. Houlihan and Pryor are now talking about transferring Houlihan out of the 4077TH. It would be a shame if she went; it would be like a huge chunk has been hacked out of the camp. This camp needs her to function properly, even I can tell that! I wonder if maybe it is Colonel Blake responsible for them bruises after all and not Burns. Neither of them seem the type though it could have been what Radar and Trapper where trying to stop Henry from doing. Houlihan is crying, wow that is one thing I would never expect her to do. Saying that I never expected little sister to get pregnant so what do I know?

Damn it more smudges. Klinger this time. Jeez can a guy not be left alone to write in his journal. Woah apparently some MPS have just dragged Colonel Blake away in a straightjacket. Mama Madonna (as Uncle Mario would say!) he has been arrested! I asked Klinger what for was and he looked real upset. Journal what he did is a bad thing and I feel real angry towards Colonel Blake right now. Hold on Charges. Bruises. I think I know the reason now Radar and that son of a bitch are not talking. I now understand why Houlihan is so upset. I hope he rots in hell.

I do not feel like writing anymore. I know I can use a belt and the two ladies certainly could use one.

Tim.


End file.
